vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 6: Their Choices
Their Choice (彼等の選択, Karera no Kuraimu) is the sixth episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 1, retrieved November 2, 2019. :"Zero tried to sink his fangs into Yuki, but he was able to get hold of himself just before he succumbed to his urge. However, there is someone who is trying to kill him: the new teacher Yagari..." Summary Young Zero talks to his Master and feels regretful for not listening to him before. He asks why Vampires hurt people. Toga replies by saying that they are pitiful beings who live only by instinct and that vampires can only be the vampire hunter's enemies. Back in present time, Zero stands in the pool staring at Toga, deciding to let Toga kill him. But Yuki gets in the line of fire and tells Toga that even though she doesn't know the connection Toga and Zero have, she won't let Zero die. Zero pushes her away and says that it's alright. Toga then gets ready to pull the trigger. Headmaster Cross then comes and stops Toga from shooting Zero. When Yuki and Zero get out of the pool, Toga tells Yuki that she really is the adopted daughter of Headmaster. Even though Zero was trying to kill her before, she sees Toga as the enemy. Then Headmaster tells Yuki he'll handle the situation here and for her to go back to her dorm. In her dorm room, Yuki can't stop worrying about Zero. During her class time, she sees that Zero isn't in class and wonders where he is. Later that day, Toga is about to head into the Night Class's class room, when Yuki stops him, asking what he had done to Zero. Toga tells her that Zero was put in a separate room because he was on the verge of killing someone and heads into the classroom. Later, when Toga leaves the classroom, he sees that Yuki is still standing out there, waiting for him. Yuki tells him that she won't move until he tells her where Zero is. Due to her persistence, Toga tells her that Zero is in Headmaster's guest room and she goes there to find him. She arrives at the room and knocks on the door, asking Zero why he didn't leave, since the door had no lock on either side. Zero tells her to leave and starts to close the door, but Yuki stops him and asks him why he is doing everything Toga tells him to. In response, he tells her of a time when he saw a Level E for the first time. Zero says that there was a lovely, beautiful nurse at his school. Then, suddenly, one day, that nurse became a Level E right in front of them. Toga was about to shoot her, but young Zero gets in the way trying to protect her. The Level E nurse attacks young Zero. But Toga gets Zero out of the way, which causes Toga to lose one of his eyes in the process. Zero tells her, ever since he saw that, he became terrified of vampires. That was what Toga had taught him and that Zero is willing to do anything Toga says. Yuki says that he is wrong and says that all Zero is doing is giving up and running away from everything. Then Yuki tells him to let her in. After she gets no response, Yuki lets herself in and led Zero to the bathroom to continue from last night. Inside the bathroom, Yuki unbuttons her outer jacket. She says that this is the only thing she can do and tells Zero to drink her blood. At first, Zero was hesitant, but he does what she says anyway. After a while, Zero finishes. Zero states that he is a hideous being who can't control his urges for blood. He then tells Yuki to just abandon him and that the blood tablets are only a temporary measure. Yuki refuses to abandon him, and she also says that Zero is still Zero and that it's fine to hate vampires or even her, and that those are ways of not giving up. Zero says that he couldn't possibly ever be mad at her and asks her if she is alright. Yuki replies that she is fine and that she has no problem going to class tomorrow. Then she tells him that he'd better go to class tomorrow as well. After that, she is walking in the courtyard. Kaname approaches her from the opposite side and notices the ends of her hair is wet. At this time, Yuki had a bandage on her neck from where Zero bit her. Kaname was about to take that off, and is afraid he would see Zero's bite marks. Instead, Kaname hugs Yuki, asking since when did Yuki stop telling him things. He then leaves her. Toga appears beside Kaname in the trees and asks Kaname why Kaname didn't kill Zero. Kaname said that it was not to lose Yuki and then he continues forward. The next day, Yuki still doesn't see Zero in class. Elsewhere, Toga enters a room where Zero is and asks if Zero's wound has healed. Over where Yuki is, she hears one of the students say that Toga is taking a long time. That makes her realize something, and then she rushes over to Zero. She saw, just in time, Zero was about to get killed by Toga, who is using his own Bloody Rose. Toga fires twice, but Zero re-directs the gun's aim to miss him. Toga leaves the room saying that a certain woman is still alive. Yuki doesn't know what Toga meant. Yuki lets it slide and goes into the room and tells Zero that she thought he was going to die. Zero reassures her by telling her that he'll stop running away. Yuki, not wanting Zero to see her tears, goes over to the curtain saying that she believes she made the right choice. List of Character Appearances #Zero Kiryu #Toga Yagari #Yuki Cross #Kaien Cross #Sayori Wakaba #Hanabusa Aido #Akatsuki Kain #Ruka Souen #Kaname Kuran Image gallery Yuki protecting Zero.png 393679 323736150977766 200306989987350 1212938 1250783008 n.jpeg Yuki confronting Yagari about Zero.png Yuki trying to convince Zero not give up.png Zero drinking Yuki's Blood.jpg Kaname & Yuki embracing.png Zero redirecting the Bloody Rose.png Navigation References 06 Category:Season 1 Category:Anime